You can never let go of your first love
by Te amo Edward Cullen
Summary: Bella met edward when she was just 15 and him 16. But when their summer romance ended they had to go back to real life, without eachother.  Years later Bella travels to London with her best friends Alice and Rose, but what will be waiting there?


**I dont own twilight or the characters.**

* * *

BPOV.

**July 28****th**** 2007**

It was the last day of term at school and I pulled up in my Red truck outside the house in horrible rainy Forks to see that my dad's police cruiser was parked up. I was slightly worried that something bad might have happend so i rushed to the door as fast as i could.

"Dad?" i shouted when i got inside.

"Up here Bells" He shouted back, well he sounded pretty fine.

I took myself upstairs after hanging my jacket and keys up. "come here Bella" He called from his bedroom.

"Hey Da-" what the hell? "Why are you packing a suitcase Dad?" I questioned curiously.

"Were going on vacation!" He told me with a big cheesy grin on his face. I was totally gobsmacked.

"No way!" I said with the biggest smile ever on my face. "Where to?"

"We are going to Italy!"

"OH MY GOD" I screamed hugging my dad. "Thank you so so so much Daddy!"

"It's okay Bells, go pack your suitcase we're leaving in an hour"

I skipped to my bedroom i was that happy. I found my mums old pink suitcase she gave to me when i came to live with Charlie I suppose it would be big enough for a week. Hang on, he didn't say how long were going for.

"Dad? How long are we going for?"

"Two weeks, so make sure you pack enough clothes"

Wow, i didn't think i would be going abroad until i was at least 18 with all my friends! Never mind when I'm 15.

Bearing in mind that it would be really hot in Italy I decided to pack all my vest tops and shorts which I had never really worn due to the fact that it always rains in Forks. I put my grey sweats on to travel in, so i knew i'd be comfy on the flight.

It took me about half an hour to pack my case and get changed, as i was coming out of my bedroom i heard someone knocking on the door downstairs so i went to answer it. I opened the door to what looked like a very excited pixie like girl. Who else could it be other than my best friend Alice?

"Alice" I smiled. "What are you doing here?" I questioned uncertainly.

She giggled and stepped in the house. "You really don't know Bella? Hasn't Charlie told you?"

"No!" I said sounding really confused.

"I'm coming to Italy with you silly!"

"OH MY GOD!" I jumped up and down screaming with happiness. "Alice why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Charlie wanted it to be a surprise" She giggled and hugged me tightly. "Two weeks of sun, sand and hot Italian boys!" She smiled.

"Hot Italian what?" Charlie called down the stairs.

"Ummmmm, Pizza!" Alice shouted back up trying to sound innocent and giggling.

* * *

I hate long flights. Especially 12 hour long ones. When you have your Dad asleep on one side of you and your best friend wont shut up at the other side of you.

"Come on lighten up Bells!" She said in her usual cheerful voice. "Only half an hour left"

"I'm tired!" I said hopefully.

"Well your not going to sleep were nearly there."

"Fine." I said in my stubborn/pissed off tone.

"Don't you use that tone with me Isabella Marie Swan!" She said pointing her perfect painted fingernails at me.

"Shut up Alice, your not my mother! And my names not Isabella it's Bella." I laughed shoving her pointed finger out of my face.

"Well on your passport right here it says 'Isabella Marie Swan' HA!" She rubbed my passport in my face whilst she was laughing at my ugly picture from when i was 11.

"Give me that back, bitch!" I pulled it out of her hands and put it back into my travel bag.

"Please put on your seatbelt as we will shortly be landing. Thanks." A Posh sounding air hostess said down the microphone.

"Bout time as well! I can not wait to get off this damn plane!" I said with a sigh of relief.

It was 3pm in the afternoon in Rome when we landed. As we stepped off the plane I could feel the hot touching my skin! It was the best feeling ever, but since i was in sweats i was starting to get really hot so i couldn't wait to put some shorts on.

It took us about 45 minutes to get to the hotel. Which was absolutely luxurious by the way! 5 stars! Me and Alice shared a hotel room and my Dad was next door on his own. There was only one bed so me and alice had to share but luckily it was a king sized bed! With a memory foam mattress.

"I think i'm gonna like it here" Alice said looking around our room. "We are all-inclusive aren't we Bella?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah!" I smiled excitedly.

"Good!" she squealed. "now, hurry up and find a bikini and towel! We are going to the pool for some eye candy" She winked and then giggled.

"But Alice!" I moaned. "I'm tired! I have Jet lag!"

"But Bella! Come on you can sleep when your dead!" She laughed and I did too.

* * *

It was half past 4 by the time we were both ready, I put my brown curly hair in to a messy bun on the top of my head with my huge jimmy-choo shades. I wore short denim shorts with a white bikini that complimented my boobs. Alice had her hair down, because it was too short to tie up and she had her Channel sunglasses on. She wore a pair of short black hot-pants with a baby blue bikini and some matching blue flip-flops.

I knocked on my dads door to tell him we were going to the pool. "Dad were going to the pool we won't be long"

"Ok girls, be careful! I'm going to sleep, so call me if you need me."

"will do Dad, see ya later."

Me and Alice walked out to the biggest pool in the hotel, it wasnt really that busy there were only about 40 other people there. So we both grabbed a sun lounger and put our towels on it. Just as i had got comfy i saw the most gorgeous boy walk by. He had beautiful bronze coloured hair and he was wearing a pair of swimming trunks with palm trees on them, he had a full on six-pack. His eyes were a really bright green colour and he was just utterly stunning. The next thing I knew I was soaking wet. He had jumped in the pool right in front of me and Alice!

"What the hell man?" Alice screamed jumping up from her lounger.

"Oh I'm sorry girls, I didn't see you there!" The boy said in the most attractive British accent ever.

"Oh my god. Alice come here now." I hissed.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Dibs on him. He's gorgeous." I giggled staring at him.

"You can have him, someone else has already caught my eye!" She giggled point to a boy who looked a little like the gorgeous one who just soaked us.

"Hey, it might be his brother Alice, he is swimming over to him"

"Yeah they do look alike don't they" She smiled sneakily.

Oh god. "What are you planning Alice?" I asked rolling my eyes. Not that she could see them through my sunglasses or anything.

"Come on we're going for a swim"

"Urgh. Fine! I said pulling myself up from the sun lounger. I went to stand at the edge of the pool, i was going to sit down and get in.. But no, the bitch full on pushes me in! "Alice you bitch!" I screamed when i got back up from the water. She jumped making sure her head didn't go under and laughed at me and my soaking wet hair.

I jumped out of the pool and left Alice so i could nip to the hotel shop to buy a lilo for the pool. I got back about 10 minutes later and Alice was already talking to the guy who she said she likes. She does make me chuckle. It took me about 15 minute to blow my lilo up but when i finally did it i put in the pool and jumped on to it. I was nice and relaxed laying down on it for about 10 minutes until some dickhead comes and pushes me off!

"Fuck sake!" I shouted when I got back up from the water. I rubbed my eyes only to realise that it was the hot boy who pushed me off. I could feel myself going bright red and i started to laugh. "what do you want?" I asked trying to sound pissed off.

"I want for you to come out to tea with me tonight" His soft, velvety voice spoke in that gorgeous British accent. I giggled some more and he was still impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I hope tea means a date because i'm going to feel real stupid otherwise." I smiled softly.

"So is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

"I guess so" I smiled. "But I don't even know you"

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm 16 and I'm from London, England." His accent just made everything he said sound 1000 times better than it should.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm 15 and I'm From Washington, USA." I said in response.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Miss. Swan. I'll meet you in the hotel lobby at, say... 8pm?"

"Sure." I smiled and got out of the pool and put my towel and my shades back on. Alice followed me not long after.

"Hey I saw you talking to that guy!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, I have a date with him tonight."

"No way! I have a date with Jasper too! It's the guys brother!"

"eeep! Lets go get ready I squealed." We both ran back to our hotel room like there was no tomorrow. I simply couldn't wait to go out with Edward Cullen.

* * *

I came out of the shower with my towel wrapped around me and my hair soaking wet to see that Alice had lay my short black dress on the bed with her bracelet and necklace. "aww thanks Alice!" I smiled grabbing some underwear out of the bedside drawers that I put them in earlier when we un-packed. I went back into the bathroom to put them on and my dressing-gown on over the top. Alice was already ready so she dried and straightened my long, brown hair and clipped my side-fringe back with her really cute butter-fly clip.

Alice wore a lilac and black short dress, with black heels and a silver necklace. Her short black hair was straighten down and she had a little purple flower in it to match. She looked stunning.

Charlie thought that me and Alice were eating alone and he said he wasn't hungry anyway he just wanted to sleep. So me and Alice set off linking arms down to the lobby.

Edward Cullen was stood in the lobby wearing a pair of dark, straight, denim jeans and a black tank top that just made him look gorgeous. His bronze hair was spiked up and he had a pair of black boy pumps on. HE looked amazing.

"Hello Bella" He said kissing my hand.

"Hey Edward, where are we going?" I asked.

"Just wait and see!" He said entwining his hand with mine. We walked hand in hand out of the hotel on to the beautiful lit up streets of Rome. They say that Rome is the city of love. I thought smiling to myself.

* * *

**Pleeeease review and tell me what you think please :) **

**Charlotte xxx.**


End file.
